Loving you, Always
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Leah and Kyiah Sanders are a pair of sisters, they met CM Punk and Randy at a dinner party. Sparks fly but will they ever lived happily? CM Punk/OC Randy Orton/OC CO-Wrote with Brunettemama123


**Hello my lovely readers, this is a new story that I have Co-Write with one of my close friend, brunettemama123.**

**We don't own anything. I own my OC Leah while she owns her OC Kyiah.**

**CM Punk, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Wade Barrett and The Miz belongs to the WWE.**

**Please read and review. We would really appreciate it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Leah POV]<strong>

I rummaged through my wardrobe looking for a perfect dress to wore for dinner tonight. It's a corporate dinner held by mine and Kyiah's boss. That's right, Kyiah and I are sisters, she's 3 years my junior.

After about 30mins, I finally found the perfect one. It's a blue satin one shoulder short dress. I marvelled at it as Kyiah came into my room. Seeing the dress in my hand, she squealed out loud.

"DAMN Leah! That's a gorgeous dress!"  
>"Yeah I know that. How can I ever wore this once and I don't even remember buying it?" I added.<p>

"I think that you got it last year out of your paycheck and if I'm not wrong it costs you like a thousand bucks." she chuckled.

"WHAT? No frickin way! Thousand bucks, damn I need to start scrimping from now onwards. So by the way what are you wearing for later. You do know that Mr Anderson is hosting a dinner party tonight right?" I looked at her as she nods her head.

"Yeah I know, and I already decide what I'm gonna wear." she shrugged.

"Oh by the way Leah, Wade's looking for you. I was at the gym these morning and he kept asking me about you." she giggled. "Looks like Wade likes you, Leah." she added as she gave me one of her mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes. Damn what should I do now? You do know that I'm not interested in him right, Kyiah?"

"Yeah I know that, but why won't you give Wade a chance? He's hot and charming."

"I know that, but its just that I'm not that into him. How about you then Kyiah? It looks like the Miz is after you."

She sighed and looked at me, "He's so not my type."

* * *

><p><strong>[Kyiah POV]<strong>

"Why is that?" Leah asked me, I gave out a little laugh, "Well for starters he's not really that cute, he acts too much like a girl, he is a jerk-off, he is soo... annoying cuz he never shuts thats big mouth of his.. shall I go on?" I asked her with sarcasm in my tone.

"Nah its okay I get your point Kyiah, now we have to finish getting ready so we can get to that dinner" Leah said while messing with her hair.

I just giggled and nodding my head, I left her room so that I could go and get ready too.

**-20 mins later-**

"KYIAH! come on hurry up we are gonna be late." Leah yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I then quickly put in my ear rings and looked at myself in the mirror for one last time, before heading down stairs.

I head down the stairs, and stopping at the bottom step, I cleared my throat and turning myself around in front of her, I then asked, Leah truned around "Well how do I look?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Leah POV]<strong>

"Wow you looked great sis." I exclaimed with a smile. She does looked great in the red silk dress.

"Come on sis, lets go. I won't wanna keep Mr Anderson waiting, you know what he's like." I added as I ushered Kyiah out the door.

We arrived at the dinner party around half past 7. There were a lot of people already there. As Kyiah and I stepped inside, lots of eyes were on us which makes the both of us felt a bit uneasy. Mr Anderson saw us and walked over.

"Hey girls, glad to have the both of you here." he added with a smile. "Oh we are glad to be here, Mr Anderson." The both us said.  
>"Girls help yourselves to the foods and mind if I add that the both of you are looking absolutely gorgeous tonight." Anderson added which makes the both of us blushed.<p>

"Well you looked great too, boss." Kyiah added.

Moments later, Anderson went to entertained a few of his clients. We helped ourselves to the food and as Kyiah went to get me a drink, a man who appears to be in his early 30s walked over to me. He's attractive in a bad boy kind of manner. His lip ring is visible as he started a conversation with me.

"Hi there, I'm Phil Brooks but you can called me CM Punk. That's what everybody calls me here." he smiled as he shook my hand.

"Hi I'm Leah Sanders and nice to meet you." I added as I gave him my best smile.

"So you worked for Mr Anderson?" he asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Yeah, and my sister works for him too. I'm his campaign advisor while my sister is his secretary. She's here too, apparently getting me a drink and how about you?" I asked him as I dig into my salad.

"Well I don't worked for him but my dad and him were very close friends and so I was invited to these party too." he grinned...

* * *

><p><strong>[Kyiah POV]<strong>

I was getting me and my sister a drink when I bumped into someone, "oh shit I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said looking up and I was instantly rooted to the spot once I saw the gorgeous guy in front of me.

"No its okay I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going, by the why I'm Randy Orton" he said sticking his hand out with a smile.

I took his hand and shook it" nice to meet you randy, my name is Kyiah Sanders" I said with a smile.

He smiled back "Well it's nice to meet you" Randy said letting go of my hand, and the both of us stood there talking for a few minutes before we got back to my sister. We went over to Leah and I saw her engaging in a conversation with another man. Wow looks like she has company too. I walked up to her and passed her the drink.

"Wow what took you so long Kyiah?" she asked but once she saw me with Randy, she gave me a small smirk.

"Oops sorry sis, I just met a new friend. This is Randy Orton and this is my sister Leah." I introduced them both and then Leah introduced her friend whose name was Phil Brooks, but he prefered to be called CM Punk which in my opinion is cool.

"Well... Leah, Randy and I are gonna leave you two alone" I added as we got up to leave. Leah didnt say anything, she just nods her head.

A while later, Randy and I was engaged in a deep conversation, we were laughing and just having a great time, and I even noticed that Randy were flirting with me at some point. I'm not gonna lie, I really loved the way he looked at me and I can't keep my eyes off him the whole night.

"You are so gorgeous" Randy said with a smile. "Awww thank you! Your gorgeous yourself" I told him. "Your welcome, love" Randy added with a smile.

"So I was wondering if you are married?" I asked him" "Not anymore, I just got a divorced not too long ago " he answered softly. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but if you dont mind me asking, why did you get a divorced?"

"Well I caught her cheating on me with another guy just over a year ago after having my daughter Alanna." Randy said "Aww Randy I'm so sorry" I added feeling guilty for bringing up that question.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gently stroked it as he added, "Its okay, but I really miss my little girl though." he added softly as I gave him a hug...

* * *

><p><strong>[Leah POV]<strong>

Phil was telling me stories on how he hated being a manager in his dad's firm. His interest was in other areas like being a fitness instructor and other stuffs.

"Oh that's tough, I know how it is if parents pressure you to follow in their footsteps." I added sympathetically.

"So Leah, don't mind me asking, but do you have a boyfriend?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hmmm nope. I don't." I told him.

"Oh that's great." he smirked.

"So what about you? Any girlfriend?" I asked him this time.

"Well I used to date these girl but not anymore. Her name is Beth Phoenix, she's a fitness instructor at a gym which I always go to. After we broke up, she became persistent in getting me back!" he added flatly.

"Wow how messy, Phil. She sounds like a piece of work. I'm sure glad you left her."

"Me too. She can be a piece of work and she gets jealous really easily too." Phil added sadly.

"Well now its all over right, so cheer up Phil. Its really nice to meet you." I gave him my best smile as the both of us continue chatting till the end of the party...

* * *

><p><strong>Well how is it?<strong>

**Please read and review, we would really appreciate it.**


End file.
